This is The States
by AGSonic
Summary: As each chapter decides to introduces each state, a hidden main story is there after all of them were covered. This is not Hetalia related


Narrator: When America conquest it's land and take it, he would do anything to protect them, his own states and territories. In this story, we will talk about the states POV to see how their lives going.

 **Delaware's POV**

Delaware: _Sometimes, my life is hard as a state, I am easy to ignore since I'm one of the smallest states around, and not have not much big, probably DuPont is one of the biggest out there. Right now, I'm at my own house eating some scrapple to calm myself for arguing some states. Sometimes, I wish they would notice me more, also very democratic because it's a great political party for me of course. Hillary... What am I thinking again? Wouldn't really talk about politics right now of course._

 _I am Delaware, first_ _sta_ te _to the union, gets excited by even a mention of my name, The Small Wonder, Blue Hen State, The Diamond State, I feel joy already. Sides of me are agricultural and industrialized, feeling lucky to have the internet, especially YouTube, which I am really thankful for._

 _I'm going to my neighbor, Maryland, she's generous for me to take shopping there every time I visit. Here's some backstory._

 _Before the 16th Century, I was raised by two different tribes, Lenape and Nanticoke, I had great times before colonization. When it did, the Dutch came to do settlement, it was short lived, but I was also part of New Netherland before me and others were taken by the English. Between New Netherland was New Sweden, before I was taken by the Dutch._

 _Then there's the English... Where do I start?_

 **Narrator's POV**

Narrator: In 1664, Delaware along with Pennsylvania was taken by the English from the Dutch, until 1701, Delaware was then governed by Pennsylvania, while Delaware stays in her place, she was trying to make new outfits for her people and baking goods to sell (takes place at 1682)

 **Delaware's POV**

Delaware: _I am selling on what I baked, my older sister Pennsylvania was cleaning up her clothes with a guy in her place. Sometimes, I believe that I can able to do something, of course, I'm just an colony within the Province of Pennsylvania, how am I going to do something, I'm just a woman of course. Oh, there's a few customers_ , _I'll see what they want._

Delaware: Hello, welcome to Lassie's Goods, may I help you.

Customer 1: Are you able to get an standard pie?

Customer 2: Do you have any sugar?

Delaware: Sure! *goes to the porch of sugar* Here, that would be 24 pounds, and your pie will be here in 2 hours.

Both Customers: Thanks!

Delaware: _Sometimes, life gets easy, I know not everything will be alright. Hopefully, I can buy some plants for my garden._

 **Narrator's POV**

Narrator: In 1701, the lower counties petitioned to become a separate colony, breaking away Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania was sad to see her go, leaning her little sister needs to be taken from her.

 **Delaware's POV**

Delaware: _I have to let my sister go, there's no choice, I can't have a voice. I hope my sister agrees with my people's decisions and will let fate decide for herself._

Pennsylvania: Please don't go, you really helped me a lot, please stay. :'l

Delaware: I can't, it's just how fate works, there's no way for me to change it, I think it is a great opportunity for myself to rely on myself for now on, and please, I hope you can respect it.

Pennsylvania: NO, YOU GOT TO BE CRAZY, I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!

Delaware: I'm sorry sister, I have to go now *gets dragged by England*

Pennsylvania: PLEASE STOP THIS!

England: Sorry, that's what the locals want, now go to you room.

Delaware: _I feel sorry for my sister, I just wish I can do something, I wish I can stay connected to her, but it's too late, no turning back. I must know how to take care of myself now._

 _*Present Day*_

Delaware: _I'm one of the original 13 colonies, I may be unrecognizable, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't give up, there's a reason why I joined the union, to make myself happy and independent for what I am. I am in Baltimore now, I should find Maryland around this area. Ok now I found her in an grocery store, I will be happy to see her._

Maryland: SARAH!

Delaware: EMILY! *hugs*

Maryland: Want to go shopping, got some coupons to save!

Delaware: Thank you very much, one question.

Maryland: Yes?

Delaware: What would happened if we were still colonized.

Maryland: ... Makes me wonder, Great Britain would still be ending up dominating a lot, maybe even beating the Portuguese. I would end up being sad for being his colonies as women, and wouldn't end up getting a better life. But that's just a theory, who knows what would happened if we still be colonies.

Delaware: *smiles* At least we don't have to worry about drama anymore, for now. Our sister, might still be grieving, but we can visit each other now. Now let's gets some shopping.

Maryland: Of course, that's what were here for!

 **Narrator's POV**

Narrator: This concludes the chapter and state, Delaware is known for no tax shopping, which many neighboring states come by, Delaware brings some diversity as of Demographics. Delaware may not be very known, but will do their best to keep to be successful for all means for the state.

The End

From the Author: This is only the first chapter, I will do this in order of states joining the union. As a Delawarean, while I don't know my own state much, I love my states for having two sides to itself.

This is not Hetalia related, this series actually inspired by Hetalia and Scandinavia and the World called Worlds Wondo, I wanted to makes this an animated movie, then an tv series. I will keep it hidden until I actually finish this whole series, because I'm currently doing character designs.

See you in the next chapter!

Also sorry if my Chapters are crappy, not really an inspiring writer.


End file.
